


Setting Fire to Their Insides for Fun

by BBCotaku



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Nothing goes right for Veronica, One Shot, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: In which the students of Westerburg High all die.





	Setting Fire to Their Insides for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by KleverKat in a youtube comment thread of all things. She makes really good Heathers Videos that are well worth a watch.
> 
> I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing so sorry if this isn't quite up to scratch. :/

“You know what I want, babe?” Veronica spat, her hands white-knuckled as she clutched the handle of her gun.

J.D looked up at her from where he crouched. Holding the bleeding mess that was his right hand, he pressed down on the gore with a grime-stained towel that, in reality, was doing little to stop the fountain of blood bubbling from the wound. 

“What?!” he snapped, pushing himself upright, waving his switchblade wildly.

Veronica squeezed the trigger without a second thought. Her hands knocking hard into her stomach as she fired. J.D stumbled, his unharmed hand searching desperately for something to hold him upright. His knife missing Veronica by a mile finding purchase in the top of the bomb. Giving a loud groan J.D lurched forward, his bloody fist reaching out for Veronica as she fired another round, sending him reeling back.

She couldn't help but smile as she spotted the flashing numbers blinking across the bomb’s timer.

_00:04_

The machine beeped a shrill song indicating it’s pause as J.D fell, doubled over. It almost looked as though he had managed to catch himself on one of the boiler pipes, but his sturdiness was short lived as he quickly tumbled, limply, to the ground.

“Cool guys like you out of my life,” Veronica smiled, lowering the gun to her side. For a second she just stared, half-expecting J.D to jump to his feet again, to speak or retort or just breathe. But he didn’t. He just lay there.

Veronica couldn't help but notice that he did not look as peaceful or clean as Heather, Kurt and Ram had. While his victims could have been mistaken for sleeping teens at a glance, J.D was well and truly dead. Bloody and Bruised, his clothes soaked with red, his hair and face sticky with a layer of sweat.

She looked to the bomb again, making sure that the frozen clock wasn’t a figure of her imagination before turning to leave.

Sneaking out of the gym proved far easier than sneaking in. At least this time she didn't have the looming threat of a psychopath standing over her every move. Besides, most everyone was too preoccupied with the pep rally to care about a disheveled little nobody sneaking home early. As she made her way through the halls of Westerburg Veronica became gradually aware of the aching in her shoulders where she’d been slammed against the wall, the sting of fresh scratches across her face where J.D had scratched her. Fuck, he really needed to cut his nails. God, was that really all she could think about? She’d just killed her boyfriend, she should feel more upset for fuck’s sake. Veronica became enveloped in her thoughts as she dragged herself to the main entrance, rubbing a crick in her neck as she heaved open the doors.

Were the doors always this heavy? Or was she just that tired?

It wasn’t until she was halfway down the steps that she heard the door open again behind her. The sound accompanied by a heavy rasp of pain.

“Colour me impressed.” The words sent shivers down Veronica’s spine as J.D stepped out onto the staircase behind her, wincing heavily with each step. “You really fucked me up, Veronica.” He smiled, smugly, clutching at his oozing stomach that seemed to be held together by nothing more that the serval stick layers of duct tape he’d wound round himself.

Veronica blinked her teeth grit in an attempt at stopping her jaw from falling open.

It had taken half a cup of draino to kill Heather, a single shot each for Kurt and Ram. Why the _fuck_ did it take more than two rounds and a skillfully aimed shot to the finger to keep him down. What was this kid made of?

A sudden realization hit Veronica like a slap to the face. “The bomb,” she whispered, the words bringing a smile to J.D’s blue lips. He reached forward, grabbing her wrist with a steel grip, dragging her along with him. “J.D let go of me!” Veronica shrieked, turning in an attempt to scramble back to the entrance way.

He was dying, it was obvious. So why the hell couldn't she get him to let go?! Something kept his fingers tight, his skin cold as he forcefully tugged Veronica towards him. Perhaps it was pure determination, perhaps stubbornness or Veronica’s own fatigue. Whatever it was, this thing holding her back, Veronica hated it more than she had hated anything else in the world. So--in defiance--she screamed.

A first she managed sentences, a loud ear-piercing chorus of _Help me!_ and _There’s a bomb! You’re going to die, listen to me!_ But as she was dragged further and further away the yells became more frantic, the words muddling together into a sea of vague sounds of terror.

And then a bloody hand grabbed her shoulder and Veronica felt herself being whirled around, her eyes meeting a smug smile as J.D crashed his lips against hers. A stomach-churning bang struck her ears, a rush of stiflingly hot air ruffling her clothes as J.D kissed her, his remaining fingers digging hard into her skin. She could taste blood, though whether it was hers or J.D’s she wasn’t sure. All Veronica could focus on, hear, feel and see, was the roaring fire of her school; the ash starting to trickle from the sky like snow, the blazing heat whipping against her as tongues of flame licked the air, the ringing still echoing round her head as the thermals popped to life one by one.

“Video didn't do it justice, huh?” J.D grinned, breathless against lips. He stepped back, letting go of her at last to rub his ears. “Damn that was loud.”

Veronica punched him, hard right in his goddamn smile. She could feel the skin of her knuckles split where she scratched them on his teeth but didn't care. “Fuck you!” she screamed. “Fuck you, you...goddamn psycho! What, do you think this accomplished? Do you honestly think everyone is going to sit up and take notice of the bullshit you spit now? You’re fucking insane.”

J.D ignored her, choosing instead to cock his head, dabbing lightly at his bloodied mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. “What was that for?” He Laughed weakly, his head slanting as though he was having trouble keeping it upright. “I thought you’d be thrilled.” He gestured to the burning mass that was once Westerburg stiffly, but with a touch of a flourish. “It’s what you wanted from the beginning, no more heathers or Kurts or Rams or Marthas.” He rubbed his hands, smearing blood across them like facepaint. “A clean slate! Just what you asked for.”

Veronica said nothing, but allowed herself to collapse to her knees and watch the dancing flames of her high school erupt into the air.

This was it. This was all there was; a raving half-dead loony with a messiah complex.

“Veronica?” J.D joined her on the ground, though his fall felt far more involuntary than hers, his voice finally starting to thin. “Listen to me.” He pushed on her shoulder again, forcing her to look him in the eye. “ _Veronica!_ ” he snapped, but she said nothing. She simply glared, her face a monstrous expression of pure and utter spite.

“You think acting all bitchy is ‘gonna bring them back?” J.D asked to no reply. “Fine.” With what little strength he had left Jason seized the back of Veronica’s shirt, slamming her face-first into the ground. “Fuck you anyway.”

And with that, he left. Clambering slowly to his feet J.D dragged his feet in the direction of the football field. While Veronica didn't lift her head from the ground, she turned it to face him, her eyes narrowed as she watched him walk on, stumble. He continued like that for a few moments more before finally falling, landing heavily on the raised curb where the parking lot ended and the grass began. Veronica continued to watch as J.D raised his head, propping himself up with shaking arms, collapsed again. This time he stayed down, not moving even when the sounds of oncoming sirens became deafening.

 


End file.
